


Let Me Hear You

by Kaz323



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But he's still a huge part, Developed Relationship, Lance is mostly mentioned, M/M, Memory Loss, Swearing, Torture, please help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz323/pseuds/Kaz323
Summary: While there was everything around him. It was all normal, supposedly. Keith can't figure out why something feels wrong. All he can remember is the color blue.





	1. Blue

Answering a distress call, it was always Allura’s number one priority, and Keith didn’t usually oppose her, despite his lack of enthusiasm to respond to them. He remembered how close it was to their location. It didn’t make sense because most of the planets around them  _ hadn’t _ been colonized by the Galra.

He remembered flying down there and having a fight. There was some discourse about what lions should go down because most of the paladins would have to be on the ground. So, taking all five of the lions would’ve been foolish.

Allura had gone down to assist the citizens, and the paladins took down Green, Black and Yellow. There had been a disagreement between Keith and someone, which he couldn’t remember who, about how the other leg of Voltron should go down rather than Green, but with the cloaking device, she was more useful. Keith had stayed in Green.

He remembered being on the ground with Allura after they all met up for what seemed like the ‘boss’ battle. There was some space in his memory at that direct moment, and the Galra had pulled back. It only took a few moments for their ships to retreat.

“Something’s wrong,” Keith kept telling Pidge.

“Just because it isn’t the usual fight, doesn’t mean it’s wrong. You’re so skeptical.”

He clicked his tongue. “So are you.”

“Not with things like this. Things that don’t need to be over thought.”

He held onto the chair behind her, saying nothing else. He always went on gut feelings. That was what provoked most of his actions, and when he  _ actually  _ thinks things through, no one seems to listen to him. Allura had said the red paladin would depend on instinct though.

Black was first to the hangar, and Allura was first one in due to that. It took a long while to get their lions to settle down, but with enough coaxing, they did. Keith had to go to his own lion and apologize for not bringing her on that mission. She was an over confident kitty, but Keith loved her beyond reason. He would never fully understand their connection, but what was to understand anyways when you could feel the way he did?

When he returned to the control room, all of the seats had been pulled up. Everyone sat in their own color coated spot, but two remained empty: blue and red. He finally sat down, gaze fixed on the seat directly across the control room from him. He couldn’t remember anyone ever sitting there. Frankly, he couldn’t remember full thoughts about the blue paladin at all.

_ That has to be what’s off. _ He put his head into his fingers, allowing them to massage his temples for a moment.

“A success, my paladins!” Allura’s pride was easily spotted when she raised her hands. “Amazing!”

Keith grinned along with the others. They had saved a planet, so the praise was well deserved. 

Coran nodded, twisting his mustache as his eyes stayed on the blue paladin’s spot.  _ Something is odd. _

Allura gave him a sympathetic smile, placing a hand on his arm. “Tylan would’ve been proud, too.”

The name hadn’t brought any recollection. It must’ve been some old Altean from before their planet was destroyed, Keith concluded to himself. 

Coran made a strange look, and then nodded at his princess, “yes, of course. A good soul he was.”

Shiro’s expression changed at the mention of Tylan, as well as the others, but mostly Shiro. They acted as though they had known him, but there was no way that Keith had. 

“And a good brother,” Allura replied. There was content in her voice, but it was filled with evident grief. “And we are getting closer and closer to bringing his death justice. Thank you so much.” Tears began to grow in her eyes.

“Yes, Princess,” Shiro said, standing. “He was a friend to us all and we will make sure he didn’t die in vain.” He stepped closer to her, just enough so she could wrap her arms around him, silently sobbing. 

There was a tight wrenching in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t sure what he should feel.  _ A friend to us all _ . How could Keith not even know who this Tylan  _ was _ , if he was so important?

He watched all of this happening in silence. 

“You should all get some rest.” Shiro looked back at the others. “You all did well today.”

When he got changed and headed back to his room, he put it upon himself to see what everyone else was doing. Allura was in the observatory with Shiro, having a calm conversation after the events that happened in the control room.

Coran was keeping an eye on where the castle was headed. Pidge was working on Yellow with Hunk because he had complained about how Pidge shouldn’t have the only lion with a cloaking device.

It was quiet, though. He didn’t understand how it  _ could _ be any louder considering that they were all there, but the silence made Keith uneasy.  _ I would go train. That’s what I would usually do. _ There was this consistent uncertainty about how the castle would normally function.

His motivation to train had been drained, though, and an aching in his stomach made him just go back to his room. He wasted no time in plopping onto his bed and g up his shirt, revealing a  dark purple bruise on his lower abdomen, almost in a half moon shape, darker along the curves.

The problem was, it had only started hurting when he was checking on the others, and he couldn’t remember where it could have come from. He didn’t bruise  _ very _ easily, and he basically never bruised this dark. He hesitated before placing his hand upon the bruise.

His neck snapped back when his skin was touched. His vision blurred with only one color. He could hear screaming.  _ “KEITH! KEITH PLEASE!”  _ He could feel the pressure of something or someone pulling the tips of his curled fingers. He had been reaching out so far, unable to reach him. “I’LL FIND YOU!” He kept calling even after he had been kicked in the stomach by one of the soldiers.

He toppled onto the ground. Listening to the continual cries as he was dragged away. He didn’t even get to think before a giant laser shot at all of the ones left.

Tears were bubbling in his eyes, as he lay gasping on his back. That was the thing missing. Something had tampered with their memories, and the blue paladin had been taken.

He curled up on his side, trying to slow his breathing, but he was only able to make them even more shaky. One small whisper escaped his lips, “ _ Lance _ .”

 

He flipped his legs out of his bed after gaining stability. He had been laying there awake for  _ hours _ . He kept trying to remember him, but all he could recall was the screaming. He took note of how desperate his voice had been. “Lance,” he said again. “ _ Lance _ .” 

_ He must’ve really trusted me _ , he thought,  _ to actually find him.  _ Keith couldn’t  _ find  _ someone he couldn’t even  _ remember _ . It then occurred to him that there would be one thing on this ship that knew him better than anyone. 

He didn’t even take the time to grab his jacket, only sprinting down to the hangar. “BLUE!” he said, unable to hide the panic rising in his voice. He went up to the barrier, barely touching it. The shapes began to disappear almost immediately.  _ He trusted you _ . The thought further haunted him.

He had been ready to beg to the blue lion, and was kind of startled when she just  _ opened  _ for him. She leaned down as if to let him into her cockpit, but instead, allowed him to reach up and touch the front of her nose.

A rush of noise came through him.  _ “Who are you?” _

_ “The name’s Lance?”  _ An image made it’s way into his head.  _ A boy with the most clear skin and choppy brown hair. He was holding onto one of Shiro’s sides. “We were in the same class at the Garrison?” _

_ “Oh, really? Were you an engineer?” _

_ “No!” he hissed. “I was a pilot.” _

He pulled his hand back, unable to control the warmth developing. Something was there, and he could just feel it in the tips of his fingers.

_ Red paladin.  _ The giant cat purred.  _ I cannot help you more _ .

He wasn’t even sure if Blue knew how much she had actually helped him. Seeing his face ensured he was real. He  _ had  _ been here. He wasn’t the one going insane because he was plagued with grief over this  _ other _ blue paladin.

“Keith?”

He jumped so far, only to see Pidge, rubbing her eyes. “Uh, hey!” He made a half hearted wave. “Wh- what are you doing in here?”

“Making sure you’re okay.”

“What do you mean?” He walked towards her. 

“I mean, I’m not one to judge, but you running to the blue lion’s hangar?” Her eyebrows knit. 

He licked his upper lip. “Is it really that weird?”

“I’m assuming you’re here for his memories.”

She wasn’t wrong, but she was probably talking about Tylan. “You caught me.”

“Keith, don’t torture yourself. He’s gone, and I know it sucks, but Allura says she’s found a few candidates for a new paladin, and they’ll be the one who has the rights to Tylan’s memories with the lion.” 

“You sound like Allura herself.”

She took a long sigh. “She gives good advice.”

_ These people are grieving over someone that might not even exist. _ “You’re right.”  _ It’s best to just let them be for now. _ “She does.”  _ If you talk about it now, they’ll think you’re crazy. _

Pidge rarely cried, and so when wet drops fell down her cheeks, Keith realized he was alone in this. He was truly separate from his team, and he had to figure out how to get Lance back on his own.


	2. Tylan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith does some digging into Lance and Tylan. Memories slowly returning based on what he learns.

Keith didn’t normally hate his teammates, but every other word that came out of their mouths was Tylan. Like, who the fuck?

He wandered the castle, trying to find any of Lance’s things. He must’ve left something behind,  _ anything _ . There were the regular paladin gear in the room he must’ve occupied. The blue robe, slippers, armor, etc.

Keith groaned and flopped himself onto the empty bed. It was a rush of cold from the sheets. He rolled onto his stomach, taking in a deep breath in the pillow. It was a familiar scent, almost like a salty pine. Shivering, he saw a cliff. He was driving his hoverbike back on earth. He could hear his teammates screaming. He heard Lance’s voice, “ _ you’re gonna get us killed! _ ” He cried, the voice caused fondness to warm his cheeks.

“Shut up and trust me!” he snapped.

His eyes opened only to be greeted with fabric. The ache caused him to whisper, “ _ Lance _ .” He pulled off the soft cushion and back onto his feet. This didn’t answer why the others couldn’t remember him. Maybe, if he mentioned the name it would trigger some memories for them, too.

The plan wasn’t set really well from the beginning. It revolved around Pidge because she knew how to mind her own business for the most part. He wouldn’t want her becoming suspicious, though, because when she wanted something, she got it. Yet, that was before she was mourning over some Altean prince.

He inched into the kitchen where she was perched above her laptop at the counter. She glanced up only for a second to say. “Hunk’ll be right back. He’s working on some odd cooking device.” She went back to her work. 

“Alright.” He plopped down next to her, and her vicious typing stopped. 

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I’m kinda confused on what I should do.” He looked away. “Boredom.”

She sighed. “Well, figures.”

Then he winced, unsure of how to take that. “I kinda want your opinion on something.” He brushed a hand through his hair. “Do you ever wonder what happened to Lance?”

It only took a moment for her whole face to darken. “I hope he’s rotting in hell.”

There were many things to expect, but that wasn’t one of them. Partly because she was so bitter and the other part was that she seemed so certain. “I mean- are we even sure he’s dead though?”

She scowled. “I know you’d be concerned that he’d still be out there, but after what he did. He’d know better than to come back.”

He shrugged. “Yeah. It’s just on my mind.”

“It was all his fault.” She lowered her head. “Remember that.”

“I won’t be forgetting it,” he lied. “How could I?” He clearly had no idea what she was talking about, but decided it would be best not to draw the attention to himself.

“I know I’m not supposed to talk to you, of all people, about this, but I really miss Tylan’s laugh. It was so- so-” she looked away, tears already forming.

He could hear it. The whole some chuckle to the full blown belly laugh within seconds. He could see Lance with his mouth wide and head tilted up with a small snort to tip it off.

“I can still hear it sometimes.”

She clicked her tongue. “I know.”

There was something more to add about this whole thing. The memories of Tylan clearly replaced the ones of Lance. This betrayal thing seemed too far fetched. He wouldn’t have sworn to find him, not with the others holding something awful over his head. 

The best way to return his memories was to find more out about Tylan. That is what he gained from this experience. 

He knew which teammate to approach next. The one he knew the most about; Shiro.

 

When Keith entered the training deck Shiro stopped the program with a small pity smile in his direction. People kept giving him that look and it was infuriating. He didn’t like it when others seemed to look down upon him, especially when it’s people he cares about.

“Hey, Shiro.”

“Here to train?”

He ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, tempted to accept the offer, but he had a mission. “No.”

His eyebrows knit. “What’s going on?”  _ The same question Pidge asked. Was he really that easy to call out? _

“I just was wondering if you could tell me some of your favorite memories of L- Tylan.”  
He gave a soft smile, the one that could encourage Keith on some of his worst days. “Oh.”

“I- I just don’t want him to be forgotten!” He rushed to say.  _ Ironic _ .

“Of course, of course.” He sat down on the edge of the deck, allowing Keith to sit with him.  It was almost comforting if Keith wasn’t about to lie his ass off to him. “I loved how he used to be able to get a rise out of you.”  
“Yeah?”

“All of your dumb arguments. I’ve never seen you that mad, but he pushed you to your best.”  
“Do you really think?” He started to remember them. _“I’ll stick you in a wormhole!”_

Memories of racing in their lions. Being bitter over their bonding moment, and despite the frustration he felt towards the whole situation, he grinned. “Yeah. He did.”

“He also was never afraid to call me out on my own mistakes. I may have been a biased leader sometimes. He knew better than to let it continue.” He looked off into the nostalgia in his mind. “Remember, like before we met the Blade of Marmora?”

He did. He did remember, and that caused the excitement in him, but looking at Shiro’s face, guilt built back up in his head. 

“That was definitely him. Always outspoken.”

“For the most part.” He coughed into his hand. 

“Thank you, Shiro.” he stood.

“I’d talk to Allura or Hunk if you haven’t already. They’ve got the funniest of stories.” 

Just as he slipped through the door, he said, “I’ll do that, thank you!”

 

It took a few days to approach Hunk. Hey, he was intimidating, especially when approaching sensitive issues. Keith never wanted to see that guy cry. He pictured it would be like all the sunshine in the world disappeared. 

When he finally did, Hunk was hesitant. “Of course. He was a my best friend.” He shrugged, kind of retreating into his shoulders.

That in and of itself brought something back  _ “good one, Lance.”  _ and “ _ You yelled, I’m a leg!” _

“There were so many things. I miss his jokes, somehow, when he said things it made it funnier. Remember when we made the plan to infiltrate the Galra hub? And I fell asleep and he had to explain everything?” He threw his head back and laughed “Priceless.”

He did remember that, he remembered the way he bobbed his ass while doing it, causing a whirlwind of emotions. 

“On the mermaid planet, he said he never wanted to hurt me. He tried to protect me when Allura had us split up to find the lions. When I found Yellow, I heard him scream my name when they blew up the mine. It was touching.” He shook his head. “I never thought his stupid risks would end up with him…  _ gone _ .” His voice barely cracked on that last word.

He sat there, comforting his friend, ashamed that he just had to let him sit in these lies. There was no way that Lance, the real blue paladin, was dead. He was mortified that Lance was somewhere, imprisoned, thinking that someone will save him, and Keith was stuck here, trying to remember who he even was.

The next bit was on Allura. This was difficult because it was obvious that Lance wasn’t Altean, but Tylan was her  _ brother _ . He would have gone to Coran next, but he tends to report things to Allura anyways, might as well go straight to the source. 

She had her hands on the control panel, in her armor. She was always strong. She had that sense about her that could strike fear into anyone. Now, after having to analyze his team, he was thrilled about them. They were all so amazing with unique qualities, but it was missing something. He almost felt like this wasn’t real, partly because they believed something that wasn’t.

“I’m assuming you’re hear to talk about Tylan.”

He nodded.

“Let’s get this done fast then.” That’s when Keith noticed how she had been shutting people out. It was unfair that she had lost so much, and the Empire was making her feel this loss again. He couldn’t help the rage that rose from within. 

“Thank you, Princess.”

She nodded. “We both lost someone very dear to us, I wouldn’t dare interfere with your mourning process.”

He swallowed.

“We had a horrible relationship when we were younger, since he was illegitimate, he couldn’t get the throne. His mother made it very clear to him how she felt about me. Eventually, when we were older, we formed our own opinions about each other. He didn’t want the throne, and we’d talk about all the gossip in the castle. I’m sure he mentioned this before.” She didn’t dare look at Keith, because tears were already dripping off of her chin in a rhythm. “He was there for me when we came out of the pods. Always ensuring me that it was okay to be angry and  _ feel _ something.”

_ He heard hushed voices, “Allura, shhh, it’s okay.” _

_ “Lance! I don’t want you to see me like this!”  _

_ He had been walking to the kitchen when he overheard this. _

_ “No- _ ”

“He did his best to remain strong for the team, which was admirable. He’d constantly flirt with aliens. Sure, he took the blame for a lot when it wasn’t necessarily his fault, but he protected all of us. I was scared when he took on the blue lion.  _ Terrified _ . He’d always put himself in situations where he’d sacrifice himself. For Hunk, Shiro, Coran. He was deathly loyal.”

“Seems too literal now.”

She let out an irritated breath through her nose. “He was a fool. Trying to do everything.”

He nodded. “Thank you so much.”

It did help. There were memories of him pointing finger guns at alien women, of him jumping in front of a bomb to save Coran. Him ending up in the airlock, and Keith having to pull him out. Keith saw how his irritation for Lance faded. Him walking off during the banquet, the pain he held on his shoulders. Sure, his own race wasn’t completely obliterated, but he made himself miserable. 

“Let me know if you need  _ anything _ . He would want me to be there for you.”

“And I for you.”

“He adored you, you know.” The fact seemed absurd, but at the same time, something made him believe her. “Always telling me about you two.”

 

That night was restless. The quiet was too much, even though he always spent his nights like this. Why was it so  _ wrong _ ? Why did Lance have such an effect?

He made his way back into his fragrant room. Somehow it seemed easier to sleep in there, he hugged the pillow throughout the night, just as he stuck his hand under the sheets he felt a small paper. It looked like it was old printed film, but where would they find that out in space? He turned on the light, and saw the image that was put before him. There he was, they were all there.

Allura and Shiro were in opposite corners, Pidge was on Hunk’s shoulders, he could see the laugh escaping her mouth. Next to them was Keith, with an arm around Lance. He was winking, and Keith had his head resting on his shoulder. Coran was behind them, standing next to Shiro with a smile on his face as well.

They all seemed so happy, Keith could feel his vision begin to blur with water building in his eyes.  _ How could we have lost you _ ?

The change of lighting must’ve helped Keith spot it. Hanging off the lamp was a strand of red-orange hair. His heart began to pace as he knew where Lance’s stuff had gone.  _ Coran _ . 


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty mcangsty.   
> I've given up on summaries.

_ “Keith?” _

_ He looked up to gaze into Lance’s perfect eyes. He had been reading one of the electronic Altean stories. While they were entertaining, Keith didn’t really understand any of it, but he got to spend quiet time with Lance, making it worth it. _

_ He’d grown very sure of his feelings for him. Any second spent made his day a little bit brighter with his stupid comments, his odd flirting methods and oddly thoughtful things to say. He enjoyed Lance’s company, and that was growing more and more clear to everyone. He was so lucky to have someone like him in his life. _

_ Yet, when he looked into the boy’s eyes, a knot in his gut began to grow. He could never tell him. He couldn’t lose Lance to something as stupid as feelings. _

_ So, he danced around him, loving the way their relationship had changed from ‘rivals’ to friends. “Yeah?” Their faces were inches apart, almost tantalizing. _

_ “You ever wonder what’s happening on Earth?” _

_ “Not really.” His response was nearly instantaneous. He never got the chance to think about it. He kind of hated Earth, now that they had spent months in space, chasing leaders of the Galra Empire. In the small moments, when he did think about it, a bitter pit would rise inside of him.  _

_ “Mmm, I do.” _

_ He sighed. “I know you do.” _

_ He made a small pouty face, and the guilt began to settle in for that low blow. _

_ “What do you think about specifically?” _

_ He looked up, his back against the couch. His arms went up as if he were showing Keith directly. “I start with the small things, the ones that really end up shaping things around you. Like fashion or different celebrities. Like, how are their lives going? Who is considered the best actor or actress?” _

_ He snorted. He had never considered these things. He guessed he just never got that emotionally invested, but he remembered the talk around him.  _

_ “Or the memes!” He laughed, placing his arms back at his sides. “Or politics. Who’s running for president? What’s the leading cause of death? Has there been any mass oil spills?” _

_ “Horrid thought.” _

_ “But I just don’t know! Has the Garrison reshaped their program yet?” _

_ “Yeah, it was fucked.” _

_ He giggled at that, turning onto his side to face Keith again, but then his face went sour. “Does the Garrison still flash posters of us? As missing cadets?” _

Not me _ , was his only thought.  _

_ “Or did they just say we were dead and not spend money on forming a search party?” He clutched the collar of his shirt. “Did my family have a small funeral? What did they do with my stuff? I hope my sister kept some of my clothes. I hope they- they are finally moving on with their lives. Getting over the grief.” _

_ “Lance-” _

_ He sniffed. “And I don’t know if I can just re enter their lives once this is over.” _

_ His eyes widened.  _

_ “It would be cruel to do that.” _

_ “No.”  _

_ He looked empty. Keith wasn’t sure how to comfort him on this. It wasn’t like he had experience with this! He pulled himself onto his knees, facing him fully.  _

_ “There won’t be a day that goes by that they won’t wish that they could’ve done something to help you. There won’t be a day they’ll regret not saying that they love you more. And if they knew you were alive right now, they’d be nothing but thrilled. I may not be the person to even say these things. Yet, I know losing someone you love so incredibly hard. Months will go by and- and you don’t just get over it. You move on, sure, but that pain stays with you forever.” He remembered when there was Shiro’s picture flashing around the Garrison halls.  _

_ “Keith-” _

_ “Just trust me. They need you still, and when we get back, I’ll prove it to you.” _

He stood in front of Coran’s door, not entirely sure why that memory decided to return at that exact moment. He didn’t really understand why he hesitated so much to enter the room, either. He had been standing there for over a minute, but he couldn’t bring himself to go inside. He could sit there and bring up the cliche reason of “ _ you’re scared of what you’ll find _ .” And maybe that was true. He was never close with the Altean and the idea of getting caught was terrifying.

He was almost pleased when Allura’s voice interrupted him with a call to the control room. He sprinted from his stance, glad to be rid of that burden if only just for a minute. Everyone seemed concerned when he entered with his breath heaving, and sweat beginning to shine along his hairline. “Is this an emergency?” he managed to say.

“Not necessarily, but we are approaching a planet in which there is a rebel base, and there seems to be a few candidates for a new blue paladin.”

He could’ve sworn he felt his pupils pin at that exact moment. “ _ What _ ?”  _ Lance isn’t dead _ .  _ Tylan isn’t real _ .

“Keith, we have to  continue on our quest. Lotor is still-”

“ _ So you just want to replace him!”  _ It had the same effect on the room as a knife to the gut would. Everyone took a deep gasp in, watching Keith unravel.

“We- we can’t just do that,” he looked each of them in the eye.

Allura glanced at Coran, who made a small nod. “We will spend a long time observing the candidates, but we have to move on.”

“No. This is too much, Allura!” 

“You think this is not hard for me, as well?” Her tears streamed off her chin, and she stared Keith straight into his eyes. “I have to replace my own brother!”

That was the part he hated the most. The others didn’t even know that the blue paladin was out there. They didn’t even know the person they had been mourning over never existed! That Lance was probably being tortured and if they got a new paladin, they’d never go after him! That a whole part of their lives would be missing forever.

Keith didn’t know what to do. He ran. He couldn’t let this happen. He wasted no time with going into the royal advisor’s room this time. It was neat as one would expect, but he saw small things scattered throughout his room, things that reminded him of Lance.

There was a bracelet. Woven at one of the planets they had stopped at. Keith had a matching one, and he didn’t even  _ know _ there had been a sister one until now. Until he remembered when Lance picked them up and grinned at him. “The red and blue charm!”

There was a series of face creams on the dresser, ones Lance had been collecting as they stopped around. He made Keith sit down with him and try his extraordinary sequence he made for himself. Keith had to admit that he was impressed at the time, now it just caused this ache.

He opened one of the drawers, tearing through the clothing. He saw things that were Lance’s. He didn’t stop to analyze each item, things just kept flooding through his head. He didn’t want to feel it anymore. He didn’t want this pain. This loss. This emptiness. He remembered Lance giving him his jacket. “You’re jacket is practically useless,” he scoffed.

None of it changed anything. He was so clearly in love with that boy, and he was mad that despite all of his precautions, he was still  _ gone _ . 

“Keith?” Everything stopped. He turned to Coran, standing in the doorway.

“Why do you have his stuff?” his glare was more than hate, it was a sense of loathing. “Do you _remember_ him?”

“Lance.” he looked down.

“Yes, Lance, the boy- the  _ paladin _ .”

His ears perked up at that. “You remember him?”

“Yes! I have no idea who the hell this  _ Tylan  _ is! But he’s not Lance!” His fingernails were digging into his palm. 

“No. He wasn’t. Tylan was Allura’s elder brother. He died fighting in the war, and when the news came back, she was devastated. My heart goes out to her.”

The realization crashed down on him. “She’s gone through this twice.”

“Allura may have been raised to be a diplomat, but never queen of Altea. She suddenly had it thrust upon her, and then within what seemed like a few ticks, it was all gone.” He clicked his tongue. “I don’t know what happened to Lance, but I thought all of you had forgotten. Allura, when I mentioned his name to her-”

“She said he betrayed us.”

He nodded. “And I realized that his name would trigger false memories. I never mentioned him to the rest of you because I don’t know if the effects can be reversed.”

He swallowed. He knew his plan was never really complete, remember Lance and then what? Did he expect things to just go back to normal with the other’s memory loss and Lance not actually being there?

He groaned, covering his face. “You have to! Would the cryopod help?”

“I can’t be certain. But, I’m sorry that you’ve lost him. This must be hard on you specifically.”

“Why me?”

His eyes widened. “My boy, because you two were in love.”

 

_ Their relationship developed over time, almost spending constant time together. One day, swept up in emotions on an alien planet, Lance kissed him, but he ran away apologizing. For weeks, Lance avoided him, and Keith came to terms about both of their feelings.  _

_ Keith found out that Lance tended to do this. Get feelings, bury them so deep, and when they finally came back up, rejected himself.  He was so certain that no one would ever love him back. Keith had a whirlwind of emotions with the screaming inside  _ “I DO! Please!”

_ He watched him for months, trying to win him over with little notes, saying things like “be careful!” “I need you!” “You’re amazing.” “Have a good day!” “I miss you.” “I’m here for you.” _

_ Things didn’t get better between them, though. Not until Pidge’s brilliant idea. He had been conversing with the Yellow and Green paladins. He spent his days learning to dance with Hunk, and planning out the details with Pidge. _

_ Keith planned a perfect slow dance in the ballroom with Lance. Pidge controlled a spotlight when Lance came into the room, being led by Hunk. He was in his blue lion pajamas, walking down the stairs in shock. “Holy shit.” _

_ Keith remembered the feeling of Lance pressed against him. He may have been surprised at first, but he clearly appreciated the romantic gesture. _

_ “Lance, go out with me-” _

_ The song didn’t even finish before Allura was calling them through the coms about an attack. _

_ Once they were in their armor, Lance ran up to Keith, helmet in his arms and kissed him hard on the lips. “Don’t you dare die, we still have a conversation to finish.” _

_ “I promise.” _

_ Their relationship escalated from there. They spent their nights huddled up in each other’s rooms and late night talks while he had his ear on Lance’s chest. It was the small things that made his time with him so precious. _

_ They fought, though. To the point where Lance was nearly in tears. Each time, he’d end up back with him in hours, wrapping his arms around him. Both of them would be spilling apologies.  _

_ Having him there just became so natural. Back to back, they were always the ones teamed up for missions, though it made Shiro uneasy. They were the best. Complementing each other's strengths and weaknesses.  _

_ It was the inevitable. He fell in love with Lance.  _

_ They had all been herded up into a cave. It was clear that this was a trap. The hand not holding his bayar held Lance’s. He crashed into the Galra, slamming his sword deep into their torsos.  _

_ “What happened?” Lance glanced around. “Where did Allura go-” _

_ Someone grabbed him, tearing Lance from his grip. He was screaming, but he couldn’t quite remember what it was. He reached out, fingertips barely being tugged by his boyfriend’s. One of the soldiers kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground with an eruption of pain. _

_ He lost him, promising to find him. He barely turned to see his team, trying to fight them off. They didn’t see the cannon. They didn’t see the bright light shooting at them all. The bright light where Lance had disappeared into. And just like that, they fled. _

 

Keith was running from the room. It was too much. They weren’t even  _ searching _ for him! He trusted Keith to find him and they weren’t even close to even remembering him! Lance didn’t know. He was hiding somewhere, with full faith that they were coming for him.

He was through the hallways, letting tears shed as he fled. He was angry. No. More than that. He was  _ livid _ . That he was so in love with him. That he was so attached, and yet he couldn’t keep him safe. 

But most of all, he was mad that the Empire not only took him, but made him forget that he had ever been loved in that way. He could’ve lived his whole life not knowing how Lance had been there with him. The slow kisses, tangling their fingers together, putting their foreheads together. 

His heart throbbed. It was time to find him. He  _ had _ to find him. Sure, he left the only other person standing in the middle of his room to wonder what had just happened, but he just  _ knew  _ he’d have to do this on his own. 

He dug through his stuff, knowing it was mostly just clothes he had to borrow from the Alteans because he only had one outfit. He shoved things into a pack, ready to heave it over his shoulders when his door opened.

Allura and Shiro stood there. He couldn’t see the friendly encouraging looks, just the stone cold gaze. He recognized this in the Galra. It was almost like they were being controlled.

“Keith?” Allura’s soft tone was almost deceiving.

“Are you going somewhere?”

“No?” he tried to shrug, but Shiro only scowled.

“We need to talk about your behavior.”

“Do we, dad?” he rolled his eyes. He found it hard to take pity on them. They weren’t in the right mind. It wasn’t their fault, but he couldn’t help but blame them for the fact that they hadn’t found Lance yet.

“We think you might have had trauma from Tylan’s death.” Allura reached forward to touch his face, but he moved away.

That was another thing. He  _ hated _ Tylan. The fact that he had replaced Lance. He pursed his lips. “Doubt it.”

“Keith, please. Let us help you.” Shiro.

_ No _ . He pushed himself back against the wall. He was being trapped into this. He couldn’t leave.  _ He couldn’t find him _ .

“I guess this is going to be the hard way, huh?” Shiro said, shoving him up against the wall as Allura put something in his mouth.  _ What the hell? _ “It’ll be okay. We just need to make a few scans.” He couldn’t hear what else he said because he was unconscious. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT FOR THIS FIC! I CRY EVERY TIME I SEE A KUDOS OR COMMENT! YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING!


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up in a pod.

It was almost like watching a movie when he woke up, unable to move, just looking through the turquoise glass. His heartbeat seemed as though it were racing as he saw Allura and Shiro hugging. Tears were in Allura’s eyes, and another plaguing guilt settled on Keith. She didn’t deserve to deal with this twice. She didn’t deserve to lose her brother twice, and he felt obligated to fix this. For everyone.

He ached to move, but nothing seemed to work. It was more than just willpower. Pidge and Hunk came rushing in. “Coran says he’s having trouble with the blaster adjusters! He needs your assistance-”

They broke apart in an instant, but Hunk’s eyebrows already knit together with an evil grin to match it. 

“I’ll be right there,” Allura said, trying to catch her breath.

Pidge looked passed them, frowning. “His eyes are open.”

Shiro jumped back at the sight.

“Should we let him out?”

Allura shook her head. “Wait until I get back. His mental state is deteriorating.”

Hunk then turned to Shiro, and then looked at Pidge. “In the meantime, I’m taking you both to get some food.”

“I’m fine-” Shiro started.

“Nope. I know you’re worried, but you aren’t helping Keith any by letting yourself slowly starve.”

He had a good point, and it would’ve made him smile if he could at the moment. They were still them, this confirmed that. They were still in there, and they could be saved. Hunk was caring as ever. Shiro was a mess, but always keeping himself together for the sake of the team. Pidge was observant and disinterested in other people’s business, as always.

What would Lance be like right then? He’d be joking about how everything was going to be fine. He’d exaggerate their wins and limit their losses. The second he’d be alone, though, he’d cry. Those tears dripping down his face, making Keith want to kiss his eyelids and wipe them off. 

That’s what he deserved, and Keith wasn’t even able to  _ move _ to help him with that.

Shiro smirked, and nodded. “Come on, Pidge.”

“I wasn’t about to argue! I was already convinced earlier.”

Hunk placed a hand on both of their shoulders, leading them out of the room. He had forgotten how much he missed his team. All of the dumb interactions, and small bits of support and comfort. He felt alienated with remembering Lance. 

Just before he could finish the thought, Coran bolted into the room and began tapping on his pod. “Dear goodness, boy. You got yourself in a stitch of trouble, didn’t you?”

He took in a deep breath, the cold air stinging his lungs. “ _ Coran- _ ” he could barely keep himself standing, leaning on him for support.

“You must get out of here before this gets worse than it already is!”

“What?” he clutched the man’s robes, unable to completely comprehend what was going on.

“You have to find Lance yourself.” he looked him in the eye, his directness shocking.

He nodded, swallowing. 

“You’re probably a bit drugged from being in the pod without any injury, but you need to make it to your lion on your own.”

“Allura-”

Things happened too quickly for Keith to comprehend. They went into the hallway, Shiro was running back up to it, shocked to see his friend out of his little cage. 

Coran nearly dropped him, ready to defend himself, but no one was able to say something as a signal began to blast through the coms.

“Guys?” there was a small cough. “I escaped!”

“ _ Lance _ ,” Keith whispered. Shiro’s eyes widened, and Coran let in a quick gasp.

“I’m at a rebel base, and I need you- I need you to come find me. I’ll send you the coordinates over a safer transmission. Lance out.”

Shiro’s expression grew deadly. “We have to find him.”

“Takashi, don’t-”

“Keith, I don’t think you know what’s going on anymore.”

Coran leaned forward to pull Shiro away. “I think we should talk about… This. I know you think that you understand Keith’s thoughts, but he isn’t human.”

Sure, it stung, but somewhere deep inside, Keith knew it was a diversion. He watched as Shiro stepped away with him. “Galra mourning periods are a lot more tempermental than a humans. We shouldn’t detain him-”

He watched as Coran placed a hand on his shoulder, and then it inched up to his neck. A short hit against it with a flat hand caused him to fall to the ground. 

He had never seen Shiro collapse so easily, and Keith felt himself land by his side. “Get him into a healing pod.” Coran instructed. “The others will be here in a few ticks.”

He started to pick him up, but Pidge was already running in, closely followed by Hunk. “What’s going on?” she yelled.

Keith moved quick sliding passed her and shoving her onto the ground. He took on Hunk, trying to avoid his blows. They would easily knock him out. He had never wanted to be on the other end of their fighting. Coran fought Pidge, eventually hitting her in the same spot he got Shiro at. She let out a soft cry, and he carried her to a pod. Shiro was still lying on the ground. 

Keith kept fighting Hunk, unable to hit him. He couldn’t do it, even though he was unlikely to do any harmful damage. Even though they started to fight without hesitation, he still couldn’t bare it. He made it so they moved back into the infirmary. He allowed himself to maneuver Hunk around, Coran saw his plan and just as the pod opened, Keith kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to fall back into the pod, seeling him in.

“Allura is going to freak out when she gets down here.”

“You won’t be here when she is!”

He nodded. “Will you take care of them?”

“I have a few remedies to help with their memories. While I can’t guarantee anythin-”

“No. Not just that. Make sure they’re okay. Like  _ them _ . Not just their memories.”

He gave a soft smile, and nodded. “Now, scram! You can’t have Allura catch you down here with me!”

He jumped into a run, allowing the dizziness to finally slow. He got to the line of rooms, and decided to grab a few things. He let the green jacket rest on his shoulders just before getting to his lion.  
He allowed himself to adjust to what he had just learned. He had heard his _voice._ He wasn’t a prisoner anymore. A small bit of regret of how he wasn’t there to save him, but still grateful he managed to escape. He let the pilot’s chair to slide forward as he sat down.

“I’ll be sending you the coordinates. I couldn’t figure it out, it was too jumbled” He heard Coran say over the coms. 

He lifted his head to listen, just then realizing he didn’t even grab his suit or bayar. “Sounds good.” Was his only reply.

“I’m going to have to cut you off so we can’t follow you.”

“I-”

“Goodluck, number four.”

 

There, the coms cut once again. He didn’t want to imagine Coran battling Allura. He didn’t want to imagine all of his friends in healing pods. He didn’t want to imagine them waking up and still saying horrid things about Lance. Yet, he did. He couldn’t hold back the doubt destroying him inside.

“FUCK!” he screamed, slamming his hands into the dashboard, Red remained unaffected, still flying completely straight. While there was a sense of comfort that she tried to show, but it didn’t process. 

As the coordinates came in, he heard them loud and clear. Numbers being directly said. He wasn’t sure what Coran was talking about when he said he couldn’t figure it out. Was it a language barrier. That was the first sign.

“Lance,” he grinned. “I’m coming for you.”

He put in the numbers, and let Red sail.

 

The spot had nearly no stars around it. Like the darkest side of the universe. He approached slowly. His lion sent worried pulses into his hands, but he continued anyways.  _ I will choose this risk for him _ . 

It was a dead planet, like the one he saw when he went with Hunk to get scaultrite. He remembered the stinging he felt when he knew he was part of this species. He remembered the turmoil he sent himself into. He remembered watching Lance reach out, and solve it almost with the touch of his hand. 

He felt a gravitational pull, panicked, he tried to get Red away, but it was all going too fast. He didn’t understand it. Why was it so strong if it was dead? That was the second sign.

They plummeted into the ground. He swung straight into the dashboard, feeling the pain of his stomach’s bruise being repainted on his skin. Red stood, swinging Keith back onto his feet, attempting to catch is breath.

He saw aliens surrounding his lion out the window. There were so many different ones. With individual qualities. He couldn’t see him, though. There was no brunette with that goofy grin. “ _ Lance _ ,” he whispered, stumbling out.

“Paladin! We greet you.” It was still so dark, and dull. A tall alien with dark brown scales down their back and bright purple skin on their front approached him. 

“Uh- hey?” he frowned.

“You’re uneasy,” they observed. Their voice was smooth, observant. 

“Well- yes. I’m looking for my friend-” Friend seemed so underrated when talking about Lance. Soulmate, lover, boyfriend, his everything.

“The blue one. Yes, we know as much. He said you’d head here for him,” they smiled, a mouthful of canines showing. “I’m pleased to know he was correct.”

“Can I see him?”  
“Of course, he’s in our bunker.” While their face was smiling, their eye color kept changing. The sincerity was ripped from it. Everyone else seemed so uneasy. That was the third sign.

They lead him to a small structure, soon to reveal a long ass elevator. “We may not live a lush life, as you’d expect, but we live in harmony with anyone. Even Galra like yourself.”

His eyes widened, shocked that they would even know that. Did Lance tell them? At this point he was just making excuses. That was the fourth sign.

“R-right.”

It moved down, opening to a hallway. “He’s right down here.”

He wanted to see him so badly, aching. The purple lighting was too familiar, but he didn’t even care.  _ Lance had to be here _ . The fifth sign. 

As they placed a hand on the panel, another door slid open, a body curled up in the center. The only light was coming from the doorway. He started to step in, but turned to the alien for one second.

“Keith, I’m so sorry,” they said, just as their hand moved up at wicked speed, pushing him into the darkness.

 


	5. Don't Deceive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would Lance want to escape if he has nothing to go back to?

He wasn’t aware of what had happened. All he heard was the shriek of the door, and a muffled voice before something plummeted into him. He didn’t hesitate in shooting himself to the side of the cell.  _ Please, no more _ , was his first thought.

He had thought he escaped. He thought he met a friendly planet. Maybe there wasn’t any good in this universe. Maybe it was all just one big cover up.

He looked up, his heavy breathing filling the air. Whatever had been thrown in was moving. It took him a moment to adjust to the lack of light. He had kept his eyes closed for longer than he could count. There was no way to tell time, all he would do is curl into a ball, and try to stay still.

“L-lance?”

And there it was, like breaking glass for he was holding it in such a tight grip, he saw the boy with the mullet lift his head up. “Is that you?”

He couldn’t let the words escape. His voice seemed out of his reach. Instead, he swung himself onto him, choking down tears. He didn’t know why he was crying. He  _ knew _ Keith would be there, but sitting there with him, it seemed too real.

“I’m here-” he said, planting his cheeks with kisses. Keith was never the overly affectionate. He’d never initiate it, but he loved it when Lance would do small things like brush his cheek with his knuckle or entangle their arms so that they were linked. Their small interactions were always Lance, but it was okay.

With him there, covering him with affection and love. Any attention was gravely missed. He didn’t want to listen to the Galra’s taunts. Constantly telling him that they wouldn’t look for him. That he might as well give up then because his life was theirs. Shivering, not even given clothes. He clenched his teeth with the thought.

Now, after escaping and being recaptured, these people were more merciful on him, but he was positive he would be turned back over to them. And after all of these horrible things, this was the worst torture that he  could even imagine. Having the boy he loved right in front of him, only to be taken within time.

So, he did all he could. He clutched his back, tears streaking down his face. “You’re here.”

“Yes.” he pulled up for a second, short smile tugging at his lips. 

“Really?”

He leaned in close to his face, cupping it lightly. “Positive.”

He choked in a breath, only to let it out as a hoarse laugh. “My god.” Their lips met again. 

“Lance-” he looked him in the eye. “I missed you.”

“Enough to get stuck in a trap, I see.”  
He swallowed, another kiss. “Worth it.”

“I hope you still think that,” he managed to get out.

This made Keith’s eyebrows to knit. “I will never doubt that.”

He couldn’t meet his eyes. Not while he was being so perfect and Lance was the one to get him into a prison cell in the first place. 

“ _ Lance _ . You don’t know what it was like without you. They took our memories. Of you. All of them replaced with some Altean fuck.”

“What?” it was like a small squeak.

“It was awful. I didn’t remember who he was or who you were. I was… Different. They aren’t as happy. I was never as happy.”

“But-”

“I can’t do this without you.” His eyes were serious as he dared to look into them. “I won’t do this without you.” 

He always loved how daring he was. He managed to stay motivated for himself and for the things he cared about, despite how hard it might be to see on the outside. 

He patted the top of his head, letting out a sigh. “You may not know what you do, but it- it makes a difference.”

He sat there, considering this. He never thought he was  _ useless _ , honestly. He knew that he had to be there to form Voltron. They needed a blue paladin, and that was it. He was also very aware that he would be easily replaced with something better.

“Lance, please.” 

He had no words. No excuses to give to him. He wanted to tell him that they were both as good as dead and this shouldn’t be what worried him at the time, but no. He was so determined and his stare was almost convincing. 

“We’re getting out of here. Okay? We can talk about Voltron later.”

He made a small nod. He hadn’t spoken in weeks until he saw Keith. He refused to speak to his captors. Despite all of their taunts. Every time one of the soldiers was in the room, he knew he was in for a beating. Electric shocks that went through his body. Threatening to send him to the gladiator. “ _ Someone as small as you would never survive. How you managed to make a paladin is beyond us. _ ”

“Now, what do you know about this planet.”  
“It’s filled with refugees, and was previously a Galra inhabited planet before it kind of self destructed. So, now these tunnels are used to help the aliens here, but the Galra tracked me down when I escaped.”

He nodded. 

“They said that they’d leave the planet alone if they gave me to them. So, naturally, they captured me after I sent you guys a message.”

“Then the Galra aren’t here yet.”

“No, but they will be.”

“So, no matter what they’re going to have to transfer us onto a ship.”

“Yes.” He thought for a moment. If this was Galra tech in these halls, Keith would have a pretty good chance of escaping if he got passed the guards. “I have a plan.”

His lips curled. “I knew you would.”

“You have to listen to everything. Don’t go and trying to save me okay?”

“Lance-”

“No. We’ll both make it out of here, but you’ve gotta be patient.”  He couldn’t help but think of how he sounded so much like Shiro. “They’re going to come get us, and I’m going to act as hellishly as possible.”

“Should be easy for you.”

He snorted. “You know it.” He pulled up his fingers into guns. “It’s a natural talent.”It was funny, how miserable he was for the past few weeks, and suddenly, with Keith there, it seems almost as if they weren’t trapped in prison. 

He put his hands down. “I want you to get away as fast as possible. Don’t stay and fight with me if you don’t have to.”

He saw Keith’s jaw clench, which was sweet. He knew how badly he didn’t want to leave Lance behind, but it didn’t matter. 

“Stay safe.”

He melted at the sincerity. “You know me. I’m the most careful person ever.”

“I’ll go to my lion, then. With her-”

“No. You most certainly will not. You don’t have a weapon. You don’t have armor. And they know you’ll be headed there. Want to know what they do have?  _ My  _ armor and  _ my _ bayar. You will get those on you first, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“Then you’ll be able to fight the soldiers waiting for you when you get there.” He leaned in and kissed him. It was short and sweet, making it all the better. Just a bit of motivation to get out of here.

Keith smiled into the kiss, trying not to let him go.

Lance did it for him, pulling back.

 

“What happened?” Allura’s panicked voice echoed through the infirmary. “Coran?”

“I’m sorry, Princess.” He was looking at Shiro in the pod, but when he turned to her, the guilt was plain on his face. Her instincts were telling her that this was wrong and she needed to defend herself, but everything else that knew Coran was keeping her from doing so.

“Why are the paladins-”

“I need to tell you something, and it will most definitely make me sound crazy.”

“Well, what is it?”

“There was a malfunction in a mission a while back. Memories were tampered with.”

“Which mission?”

He sighed. “There hasn’t been an encounter with the Galra since it.”

She tapped just above her chin. “I remember them retreating.”

“They did, but they left with a member of our team.” He kept staring at her, intensity burning in his eyes. “The blue paladin.”

“T-”

“No. Your brother was gone a long time ago. He was an amazing fighter and died along many other Alteans. They called it one of the first massacres of this war.” He clicked his tongue. “You locked yourself in your quarters, refusing to talk or eat. He taught you how to fight, and wasn't surprised when you surpassed him.” 

When he saw tears forming in her eyes and her mouth opening to speak, he stopped.

“It’s not true.”

“He drove your father crazy when he was younger. You were just a baby, and he would run away in the nights.”

“He was younger than me.”

He shook his head. “No, he wasn’t. They blasted you and implanted false memories to cover up the paladin they took.”

She scowled. “We wouldn’t search.”

“Keith and his heritage helped him recover some of his memories.”

“That-”

He held up his hand. “Princess, if you won’t believe me, look at what’s happened since then. No attacks, no distress signals. There’s something odd.”

“You- you’re correct. There hasn’t been.”

“You’ve been too focused on mourning a life that has not been lost.”

She blinked a few times. She’d been tricked before, remembering Sendek’s crystal and the manipulated version of her father. “What do we do, then?”

“Keith is finding Lance.”

She let in a deep breath at the name. “And everything he did was a lie, as well?”

“He is a devoted paladin.”

She nodded.

“C’mon, you should rest for the night. Introduce yourself to what your brother left you.” He lead her out of the room, leaving the paladins in their induced sleep.

 

They were able to talk for a while, actually. They spoke about what happened in the past weeks. How everyone was nearly possessed. How Coran remembered everything and was doing his best to recover their memories and the fight between the others to put them in a healing pod. 

When Lance was able to talk about what happened to him, he found his throat constricting.  _ Why would he even want to know _ ? 

“Lance,” Keith put a hand on his knee. He hadn’t realized how much he’d been shaking. He didn’t know how long it’d been since Keith had even asked him the last question. 

“You know, this has been the longest we’ve been apart since we’ve started dating?”

He looked up, glassy eyes. “I’ve turned you into a damn romantic, haven’t I?”

He shrugged. “You bring out the best of me.”

He groaned leaning back, head hitting the side of the cell. It was only a slight pat against the cold metal called something back. Then he was screaming, pain seething through him from one of the druid’s finger tips. His sobs didn’t make it far as the door remained closed. They weren’t even asking questioning him anymore, just trying to push him into submission.

He was brought to the present, looking into his sweet boyfriend’s eyes. He knew that Keith was tough, and probably could have handled the things that were thrown at him, but he didn’t deserve to pick up the pieces that were now referred to as Lance. 

“Lance,” his eyes met his own and he was trembling again. 

“We need to get out of here.”  _ I need to get you out of here _ .

“I know. We’re almost there. There are voices outside.”

He lifted up. “What?” He could feel his breathing go back to a normal pace as he lined himself just to the side of the door. They wouldn’t be able to see him. Keith laid on the ground as if unconscious. He heard the slight whispers, and with one last glance at Keith, the door slid open.

It didn’t take long for the guards to notice there was only one person in there. Just as one of them stepped in, Lance jumped, quick to grab a weapon. Though, he wasn’t the best at fighting up close, he made his way. He didn’t even use it as a gun, just slamming it into whatever limbs he could. He took on the two outside, after one of them was momentarily stuck. Keith made the run for it, escaping down the hall.

He sucked in a deep breath as he managed to go around the corner. One of the guards shoved him back up against the wall, a blade connecting flat against his stomach. He felt himself regurgitate something all over his captor. 

“Get the other one!” It was a smooth, almost satisfying voice. 

He felt himself waste away under their grip.

 

Keith didn’t know what the hell to look for. He kept running around these halls, opening doors. Ever since he found out his lineage, he used it to his advantage. 

No paladin armor was in sight. He knew it would’ve been better if Lance had just been the one to run, but he kept claiming he wasn’t as fast or some shit like that. He just kept running. He didn’t like not having a point to this. He didn’t like that he was getting further and further from the person he came here for. Yet, he knew that Lance wasn’t just doing this for himself. He was doing it for the planet and it’s people. 

That’s just the type of person Lance was. He wanted to have some stupid bond and be able to track down the suit as he had the red lion, but he knew that it wouldn’t happen. In fact, he was getting further from the giant mechanical cat, as well. As Lance knew, the guards would head straight there and he would need a way to defend himself. 

He did eventually find it, surprisingly without much lashback. 

He pulled it on quickly, ready to head for his lion. He felt the pull, and didn’t fight it. He held the bayar, odd to see his sword in a cool blue rather than the bright red. Other than that, it was completely the same. 

He wasn’t shocked to find galra posted around his lion. The neon force field surrounding her. He ripped through them quickly. His training had paid off, but it didn’t make any easier, exactly. 

When he made it into his lion, he sighed at the hiss of the seat moving up.

He took off without hesitation, blowing through the ceiling with some fire blast. As much as he wanted to leave it behind, he knew that without Lance’s hand in his, he wouldn’t dare leave the orbit.

He turned back into the planet’s surface, a small nook that might be unnoticed. His next goal? To find the source of the miserable memory poison.

 

“Where did the other one go?” His interrogator had slammed his hands onto the table, desperate.

“You seem to need this information more than I do.”

He growled. “Prince Lotor expects you both hand delivered.”

“I can’t imagine why.”

“The red one is to keep the Voltron team from galavanting in our system.” He looked up with a steely gaze. “I don’t know why he’d want  _ you _ .”

He felt his pupil pinprick. Lotor wanted him  _ specifically _ . He wanted his team not to remember him. He wanted there to be no way they’d find him. His escape was only to get Keith. They were all lead into a trap. 

There was still a chance that Keith would escape. Keith  _ had _ to escape. 

“Now, we’ll find that pesky brat soon, and either you can help me and have some mercy. Or both of you will have hell to go through.” 

“Please, Keith can last through anything.” He was looking at the table now, refusing to lift his head up.

“Except the things Lotor will do to you.” A small smile pealed up his face. 

He felt a low growl beginning in his throat, but maintained it. 

“Now, he’s still in the vicinity-”

The door slid open, light that wasn’t a small purple glow was nice to see. “Sir, the red lion is out of the building.”

“What? I thought you had it guarded!”

“He found the paladin gear and bayar.”

He turned around, glaring. A claw slashed against his face and a sharp tingle on his cheek as his neck was forced to the other side. His breath and heartbeat picked up quickly. If he wasn’t chained to a chair, he would’ve instinctively fought back. Luckily, he didn’t have the chance.

The table was pushed out of the way, and he threw the chair onto the ground. The impact hurt, but the words were far more terrifying. “Until we find the kid, you’ll be in here with me.”

 

Keith made his way in, in his regular clothes. Though he left his red jacket behind. He ran through this cavern. Honestly, it was beautiful. Beneath the surface, there was a city with fancy brick-like buildings. They built up behind a waterfall. The life was thriving perfectly. 

There were plants growing around, like something you’d find in old fantasy movies. Keith made his way into the quiet city. The people passing each other made no eye contact and no move to speak. He knew he probably stood out like none other.

None of the buildings had doors. They had hinges, but still there were no signs of any doors.

Keith was trying to keep an eye on everything. It was all the same pace. Everyone remained in a line. There were two going in opposite directions. They all remained in the same tan robes. He remained with them until he saw a glimmer of turquoise. He followed it around a few corners, all looking the exact same. Swiftly into a doorway and up some freshly sanded stairs. 

He met a tall figure in a turquoise dress, similar to Princess Allura’s style. Her eyes opened, bright yellow ones matched his own.

“Who are you?” She moved to the side of the room where her own tan robe hung on the rock wall. 

“I’m Keith, a paladin of voltron.”

“I’m surprised they let a half galra onto their elite team.” Her eyes scanned him.

“How did you-”

A smile quirked up. “I recognize one of my own.”

“You’re Galra.”

She pulled up a sleeve revealing a pale pink skin. “Only half.”

He watched her with a new founded interest. “I-”

“I’m also a member of the Malnoch. They’re descendants of what you’d know as the Alteans.”

“Are these people-”

“Yes. They are one with me. There were other halflings here, but they were taken away. I still remember their cries throughout the night.” She shook her head. “That’s not the point, though. I want to help you.”

“What?” 

“If you help me.”

He considered this. If he could help Lance, he’d choose to trust her. He nodded.

“The city is strange. The war against the Galra were forgotten, as well as the people that were taken from us.” Her head lifted up. They watch us to find more.” She clicked her tongue, placing the robe back on her shoulders. “Our culture slowly deteriorated and I want to know why. Our traditions seemed to not exist. Our will to fight long deserted. They remember a whole other history.”

He put his head down.  _ They infected a whole planet _ .

“As I said, we’re descendants of the Alteans. We chose a few of the deserted planets to regrow our populations, adapting to new climates and resources.” She scowled. “I can’t have this taken from us permanently.”

He nodded again. “I’ve had a similar situation.” He gave a sideways glance to the door, ensuring no one was there. 

“Yes?”

“I don’t know how to recover memories. Yet, if I had a sample of what initially hurt your memories…”

“I can get you that!” She jumped up. “It’s been laced in with our water supply.”

“There’s a way into the base from the water supply?”

She nodded. “It’d be a tight fit, but you could do it.” She tilted her head. “You aren’t all that tall.”

It was worth mentioning that she was over a foot taller than him. 

“There’s just someone I have to get out, and I’ll help you with the Galra base.”

 

Lance let his guts spill out as blood rushed down from each cut in his torso. He left for only a minute to reprepare one of the blades used on him. When the door slid back open, he wasn’t expecting to see Keith. 

He flinched when he leaned next to him. “Lance-”

“Please don’t-” He sobbed. “Not this.” He pushed against his bonds, trying to get away from the false figure. “Don’t use him.”

He felt every muscle tense when the hand touched his cheek. He wanted to ease it, but he couldn’t find the way. He wanted to believe it was actually him, but the proof wasn’t there. 

“Lance.”

He let in a breath, squeaking into his throat. “Please,” sobs caused him to choke. “D-don’t.”

“I need to get you out of here.” He saw the injuries throughout his body. “I’m sorry I left you.”

He looked into the clear eyes. There were whites, irises, pupils. He was most certainly Keith, but the sense of worry wouldn’t leave him alone. He placed a fingertip on each of the cuffs to release him. A small sense of comfort came from that. “Keith.”

“It’s me.”

He picked him up in one swoop and ran out the door. He also didn’t expect to be dumped down a drain in the wall. Keith quickly followed him down.

It wasn’t long before he was unconscious.

 

He really didn’t expect to wake up in the castle. Keith sitting on one of the steps, rubbing his temple.

“Keith.” 

He turned in less than a second, already ready to greet him. “Lance.” He wrapped the slightly drugged boy in his arms. 

He took a deep breath in, allowing himself to bask in his scent. 

He looked to see the other pods occupied with the other three paladins.

“Their memories haven’t returned yet,” he said, pulling away only slightly.

His face scrunched together. The stiffness along his eyebrow and cheek only implied that his injuries scared. 

“It’ll be alright.” They shared a soft kiss, nearly making him melt.

“Lance!” The room was now filled with a new kind of light. The bright haired man came in, pulling him into a twirl hug, one he wasn’t prepared for. “It’s good to see you up and walking!”

“Good to see you in general,” he said. 

“We have so much to do, and with half the team out…” He trailed off. “I guess Keith will debrief you on that one. Altean relatives. It’ll be fascinating.”

Allura stood behind him, shyly poking out. Her eyebrows remained tightly knit. When he pulled away from Coran, he turned to look at her. Keith uneasily let his hands twirl in his lap. He was never one to hide his worries. 

“The name’s Allura,” she put out a hand to shake it. It wasn’t flirty, but it wasn’t exactly her type of professional. 

“Princess,” he gladly took it, remembering the other first time they met.

“I want to remember you.” She said. “I hope I do one day.”

“As do I.”   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this to be intense, but I got lazy during this chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts and advice. Thank you so much for reading!  
> Thank you all for the support and motivation, and I'm sorry it took forever to get this chapter out. You can come yell at me on tumblr.   
> Kaz323

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a mess, and I'm sorry.


End file.
